kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
General
General was the original room of Kongregate and has been around as long as Kong has. The Generalites are proud of this fact and are unwilling to change the name of the room for any reason. General is an English speaking chat room. The community is nice, helpful and appreciates anyone stopping by for a chat. General does not currently have any forums, blogs or any other sites dedicated to the community. __TOC__ The Generalites Everyone is welcome in General and we're really happy if someone wants to stay and talk. If you need help with a game or just want to talk about nonsense, then stop by the room. Most Generalites enjoy talking and having fun, as long as people are not deliberately trying to ruin their fun. There's a decent amount of grammar nazis too, so don't be surprised if someone tries to correct any misspellings or lack of grammar. The Generalites are usually in good spirit and the room is a friendly place to hang out. Although, they're not too fond of roleplayers(Except for Deatho, who we all love immensely), rape jokes or the term "That's gay". The Regulars General has a wide variety of regulars from many different timezones. The room tend to attract many new users due to its official sounding name and unfortunately regulars some times find new rooms to hang in or spend less time on Kongregate. The regulars of General changes quicker than most other chat rooms, yet there are some users who have stuck with it since the beginning. The users are also spread out over many different countries and timezones. Thus, the users you meet in General may vary greatly from visit to visit, depending on when you stop by the room. Attempts to list General regulars have in the past caused much animosity and there is a general consensus that listing regulars is impossible to do accurately, serves no purpose and only causes hostility in the chat room. And remember. Everyone loves Lei and Feah. Oh and Ziggy_Stardust too! Platy is goofy. Regulars include: *0nly4Ever *2ToxicCookies *Ajurr *Dagabox *Deadsoul07 *Deathcaster *Deatho *Faeh *felican *Hackmaster75 *hellraiser *Holy_Death *HolyPizzaMan(Also Inversecheesy and an uncountable amount of alts) *Ladyallred *Leiyran *Money8Giver8 *Otherworlder(formerly Airwerewolf) *PlatypusMan *Pyrelord3 *Slythernite *Sara_Lynnae *Sethorien *Stonks *The_Tao *TT07 *Veed *Ziggy_Stardust *AnimeReviewDude is a Bird. The Moderators There are many moderators who stop by from time to time, but these are the mods who hang out in General on a regular basis. Annihilator Annihilator has been a moderator longer than any other of the mods that frequent General and has been the room owner since June 2011. He's been around a long time and is strict with those who come in just to ruin the fun for others. He speaks French and is a great cook. pwntjoo pwntjoo was the room owner from April 2009, when she took over the room from her brother ItsaMeeeeeMario, until June 2011 when she passed the torch to Anni. Her favorite game is Ixtipi, which is the game that brought her to Kong. Welder Welder is the Norwegian viking mod of General. Badge addiction and massive sleep deprivation has caused him to reach level 65 on Kongregate, although some Generalites suspects that me might be an AI written by Annihilator. ItsaMeeeeeMario ItsaMeeeeeMario is back! Our old room owner has returned and is kicking butt in General again. HR_Tuff_N_Stuff HR_Tuff_N_Stuff is the most mysterious mod that frequents General. He's from Australia, but not much else is known about him. Some suspect it was his pain-in-the-butt-to-type name that was the sole cause of the birth of the 'reply' feature for chatroom whispers. Blazinice Blazinice is a long-time regular who has joined the ranks of the moderators after three and a half years of loyal Kongregaming. Sometimes he has so much work to do he can't even drop in, but when he does have the time he'll turn on Minecraft, Team Fortress 2 and Kongregate all at once. Former General Moderators These are Moderators that have since left or lost their Moderator status. invalid_user invalid_user left General in 2009 in order to clean up Abyss (later renamed The Abyss), where she became the room owner. She has been seen visiting General occasionally. Sharkzilla Sharkzilla was a fun and well-liked mod, but he vanished from Kongregate without a trace in April 2009. DoctorAutopsy DoctorAutopsy has unfortunately found new stomping grounds. He is now the Room Owner of Velocity, but still visits General and keeps in touch with the Generalites. He is the musical maestro of the mods. He plays the piano and you can download some of his music on a site called Bandcamp. Ashchaya Ashchaya hails from Australia and has been a Generalite since 2007. He lost his Moderator status after complaints of abuse of power and harrassment in chat. rhinsmsi rhinsmsi was General's mother, but does not visit us as much as she did when she was a moderator. She's been through a lot and we hope she's doing good out there in real life. General RPG The General RPG is a game that features many of the regulars and moderators from General. Several people from General have contributed or given suggestions about what to put in the game. Unfortunately, a lot of the work got accidently deleted and the game is currently in development hell. It is not believed that the game will ever see the light of day. Memorable quotes *0nly4Ever: Dude..I wish I could blow bubbles with kittens in them. *0nly4Ever: I win because I have boobs and a vagina. *afrobash: You're a midget among dwarves *AlisonClaire: Kongregate does not endorse blowing up your neighbor's baby *Amber1713: I'm smarter than a chair-- until it needs red paint *apostlemurder: I wont swear for a week, I swear it ;) *Ashchaya: *singing "one is the loneliest number until the internet came ALONG!!!!111oneoneone" *Ashchaya: Is it Run Escape or Rune Scape? Run, escape, just go dammit, get to ze charper!! *Blazinice: Roses are red, violets are blue, in Soviet Russia, poem writes you. *Blueberry_Tampon: And then, he vanished into thin bytes. *Blueberry_Tampon: Sir do you know how fast you were scrolling? I'm going to have to ask you to pull your mouse over. *BoxNinja: wabbit's pwetty good, you just gotta woast it pwopewy *Coolguy1020: Well isn't that just the cat's pajamas. I just got a badge *Crushingdarkness: the best type of gun is a gun with ammo *deadSoul07: i keep it in my bacon fridge, next to the bacon, in case I need a snack. (talking about his lasagne made solely of bacon) *deadSoul07: Oh my god. 3 mods 1 cup. *desuforeverlulz: Wow last time I heard that joke I fell off my dinosaur laughing. *Iceburg116: I want to be a Nurse Shark. *joenero13: Particle accelerators give me a hadron. *Koffin: I liek mudkipz. No, really. *Koffin: Well, General is either silent or a hurricane of either stupid or awesome. Sometimes a cyclone of both. *L5RSamurai: I am a Political Science major, which makes me an expert on EVERYTHING. *mygamer333: "i have a big penis badge" (impossible - 0 points) *Nuklear: Skalvage, please stop using words. *screamingstares: and I almost completely quote *stonks: man, lemon, did you, like, accidentally mix in a bible in with your salad or something? *SuitedThief: Ash found a way to get drunk on crack once, I think. :P *Techyworm: Wtf did i just walk into? O.O *The_Tao: OH LOOK! A DISTRACTION! *unattendedbag: Always practice safe eating when consuming porn. Use a condiment. *Welder: brb, nature calls. No, I don't mean that the trees are talking to me again. *Welder: Capitalization is the difference between "I had to help my uncle Jack off a horse" and "I had to help my uncle jack off a horse". Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms